


Thestral

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ginny sees Luna go down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “thestral” and decided to repost for Femslash February :)

Ginny falls to her knees in the mud at Luna's side, hands shaking in time with the chaos going on around them as she clutches at Luna's shoulders. She doesn't know who hit Luna, or what they hit her with. It doesn't matter to the blood crawling past Luna's lips anyway.

Hope sparks hot in Ginny's chest as a light comes to life in Luna's eyes that wasn't there before. Then Luna smiles right past her, shining that flickering light into the sky, and whispers, "Mother."

Despite herself, Ginny looks up. Only a skeletal, winged horse flies over her head.


End file.
